Cambodia
Ros sereysothea is a female fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Powers and she represents Cambodia. Apperance Ros sereysothea has dark black that reaches her back and her eyes are a very dark shade of brown, they almost look black, her skin is lightly tanned. Samnang often wears her countries's traditional dresses but during times of war when her country is involved she will wear her countries's military unifrom. She is always seen wearing a golden flower in her hair. Personality and Interests Ros sereysothea enjoys spending her time painting and brushing up on her French history, Buddhism and Hinduism. She also loves sewing and most of her clothes are hand made. She loves to dance, she can do traditional Cambodian dances, she know how to fight the original khmer fighting style " Boktor" which mean to kill loin,with this she has the ability to knock out a person with just one punch and France taught her ballet and ballroom. France also taught her how to cook and she is very good at it. Samnang is very kind, loyal and determined. Although she seems harmless when she gets angry, she gets very '''angry. '''Relationships Francis Bonnefoy (France)- 'On a personal level, Samnang and Francis are very close and she sees Francis as a father figure and goes to him for help and advice. Historically, King Norodom, who was back then the king of Cambodia, saught out help from France against the Thai and Vietnamese. Afterwards, a treaty was signed between France and Thailand saying that Thailand would leave Cambodia alone if Thailand could have control over Battambang and Siem Reap. Cambodia continued to be controled by France from 1863 to 1953. They gained independence from France in 1954 November 9 under their king, King Norodom Sihanouk. '''Thailand- '''Relations between Cambodia and Thailand are tense, to say the least. They often see each other and everyone is careful to make sure those two aren't alone in the same room together. '''Vietnam- '''Vietnam and Cambodia are on good terms, and have a good relationship. '''Japan-' He is her cousin they don't exactly had been seen together but they always care for each other 'Laos- '''Cambodia cares for Laos and sees her as a little sister, they love each other very much. "' China-' He is her big brother they help each other all the time and loves each other in sister and brotherly love. Pets~ 'Sakngea- '''Sakngea is Ros sereysothea pet lion. Sakngea is very protective of Ros sereysothea and doesn't like Francis hanging around her because of how perverted he '''Klarkhen-' Her pet tiger who is always there for her,a kind and understanding he is always there for her in her time of need. 'Nhean- '''Nhean is Samnang's pet kouprey. Nhean encourages Samnang to work hard and to try new things. '''Stoangk-' her pet hawk who helps guide her through the forest when she's hunting. 'Munny- '''Munny is Samnang's pet elephant. The two of them love having fun together and Samnang often rides around on Munny.'Kalliyan- '''Kalliyan is Samnang's pet giant ibis. Samnang is very protective of Kalliyan as giant ibis's are critically endangered. Kalliyan often delivers messages from different islands. Category:Asia Category:Characters